Lucy's new life in the my hero Academia
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Fairy tail has been disbanded and Lucy Heartfilla was called week by everyone and she became depressed and decides to end her life by jumping off of a cliff but sadly her spirits didn't like the idea of her dying so they used their powers to send her to another dimension with the ability to use their powers and summon them at cy ends up in the my hero academia dimension.


**AN: I own nothing**

**AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

**chapter one**

* * *

Fairy tail has been disbanded and Lucy Heartfilla was called week by everyone and she became depressed and decides to end her life by jumping off of a cliff but sadly her spirits didn't like the idea of her dying so they used their powers to send her to another dimension with the ability to use their powers and summon them at will.

Lucy end up in the my hero academia dimension.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I come to on a beach and decide to explore around but I noticed that a blond hair boy is trapped in some slime and I also noticed how a green haired boy is trying to help the blond hair boy out.

I decide to help them out, "I summon Gemini star dress Gemini." I said and my outfit changes into white and blue, two tone skirt with a high collar, and an upside down kite-shaped cleavage window, with two tassels along each of their collarbones, finished off with a plated belt that sits on their waist. The user also wears odd colored thigh-high boots, and tops it off with a with a kokoshnik.

"Gemini transform into me and lets use Urano Metria."I said and Gemini transforms into me and we bot get ready to used Urano Metria.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! Urano Metria!"I said as 88 constellations appears and attacks the slime villain knocking him out and releasing the blonde hair boy.

"Woah, who did that?" asked the green hair boy, "I did as I step forward and do you mind telling me what the hell is going on where the hell I am?"I asked as I dropped the transform.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya and there was villain and you took it down and your Japan. "said the green haired boy, "cool I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I have never heard of Japan."I said.

"Well welcome and I never heard of you."said Izuku Midoriya, "thanks but I think I'm in another dimension."I said.

"What but if your from another dimension then that means we need to get you a place and a record for you and everything even have you apply for U.A. High school."said Izuku Midoriya.

"That would be nice and I can teach you how to used magic it can be your super power." I said.

"Really? It'll be like my very own quirk?"asked Izuku Midoriya, "yes but which magic do you want to learn? I can teach you how Re-equipped or summon spirits?" I asked.

"What is Re-equipped?"asked Izuku Midoriya, "it's magic where you can change into different suits of armor and used swords." I said.

"I want to learn how to used re-equipped and lets head to my house now and you can sleep over if you want."said Izuku Midoriya.

With that said we head to Izuku Midoriya's home and his mother welcomes me and I decide to re-euipped into some pajamas.

"Woah, how did you do that?"asked Izuku Midoriya as he walks into the room, "I have two types of magic that is re-equipping and summoning spirits and using their powers as my own."I said.

With that said Izuku Midoriya hacks into the city hall and U.A. high school and everything else and makes a record for me stating that I have two quirks and everything.

The next day I wake up and get ready for the day but I know for a fact that I need to train Izuku Midoriya into using magic so I wake him up and we both go for a ran and we train hard for the next ten months.

Ten months past and Izuku Midoriya is able to re-equipped into some of my armor that I picked out for him along with my spirits and they have given him and armor that can with stand any attacks and send the attacks back to the sender.

We both enter U.A. High school and we listen to the hero and everything else.

We end up in front of an area where we take down some robots.

The bell ring and we get started to take down the robots.

"I summon Leo star dress Leo."I said as I transform into elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up their left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around their hips. A black, frilled choker sits around their neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between their breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on the user's upper arm and falling to their forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of their dress is more golden trim, curving inward under the user's bust and sports black heels and their hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower.

I then attack a robot with one to two points robots and I turned my attention to Izuku Midoriya and I see him taking down robots by re-equipping into a orange armor and using two swords to cut down the bad guys and he then re-equips into a silver armor with one sword and uses the sword to cut off the legs of the robot but suddenly a zero point robot appears and attacks this brown haired girl who is trap by a large boulder and I decide to help the girl out.

I do a Regulus Lucy kick and it damage the zero point robot then Izuku Midoriya cuts the zero point robot's arm and legs and heads off and it goes offline.

The bell rings and we now known the test has ended and we leave to wait for our results to see if we got into U.A. High School or not.

Two weeks go by and I start to get concern that I didn't make it in but then a letter comes and I get in with two hundred point and 40 hero points and I then turn to Izuku Midoriya to see if he got in and he did with one hundred point and 60 hero points.

We celebrate by going out to dinner with Izuku Midoriya's mom and we return to the apartment and we go to bed because the next day is our big day.

The next day we wake up at Four in the morning and we both go for our morning jog and we both decide to fight each other to see who is stronger.

Midoriya re-equips into a gold armor and I know what that armor can do and that is to copy and attacks I send out.

I re-equip into wolf armor which is a silver looking wolf armor with one sword that looks like a wolf head and can copy and used the elements.

I send a fire ball but Midoriya's armor copies the attack and sends a fire ball back to me but I then used a water ball attack to counter the fire ball and I decide that we are evenly match and call the fight a draw since we have to go back home to wash up for the day.

We both head home and washed up and we head out to U.A. high school and we find out we are in class 1-A and our home teacher is none other then eraser head that can cancel quirks.

We end up taking a test and the teacher said who ever is in last place will be expelled and I used my magic and Midoriya uses his magic and I get third place while Midoriya gets last place but the teacher said he was lying.

I give a sigh of relief and the class goes to lunch and go to classes for rest of the day until we are dismissed and we end going home for the day.

"Midoriya, if I end up going back to where I belong, would you like to come as well?"I asked, "yes I would but how are you going to go back where you belong?"asked Midoriya.

"I don't know how but if the time comes then I'll let you know."I said and I go to my room in the apartment and I sigh.

"Nastu I missed you but you really hurt me when you and the guild called me weak." I said out load to myself.

"Lucy, it's time for dinner."said Midoriya, "thanks for letting me know." I said.

With that said I go to dinner and eat some rice with streak.

It's time for bed and I go to sleep until the next day.

The next day I wake up at four in the morning and go for my morning jog with Midoriya but as I jog I keep on thinking about my old friends and hoping that they are okay.

We make it back home by six in the morning and we eat breakfast and by seven in the morning we leave for U.A. High school.

"Okay class, we will be place in teams but since we have an odd number one of you will be place with a team of two and that person is you Lucy and I place you with team A"said All might.

Team A and Team D are up and I end up fighting the blond haired boy that I saved from the slim villain.

"I summon Taurus star dress Taurus."I said as I transform into outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leaves my right leg entirely revealed. I also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt and a bag around my waist. While sporting this dress my hair is in 2 buns, one at each side of my head but also leaving some hair hanging and the Taurus's zodiac sign is located on the user's belt buckle.

I have a whip that is white that ends in a heart-shaped cracker, and I used it to my advantage and the wipe is sent towards the blonde hair boy but he dodges and I used my super strength by running up to him to punch him but the kid dodges and uses quirk which is explosion by using Stun Grenade at me but I dodge and I look at Midoriya and he re-equips into the gold armor and copies the attack and sends the stun grenade back to the blond hair boy who's name is Katsuki Bakugo.

"Lucy, go and help Ochako get the fake bomb from Tenya Lida, I'll handle Katsuki Bakugo."said Midoriya, "very well but be careful."I said.

With that said I go and helped Ochako out and I mange to get to the bomb and All might declares Team A the winner and we end up watch the other teams go and it is now the end of the day and I end up going home with Midoriya but as we walk home I'm thinking about my old friends and start wondering why they called me weak and betrayed me.

"Lucy, are you okay?"asked Midoriya, "yes I'm fine but can you answer me a question that I have?" I asked Midoriya.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Midoriya, "do you think I will ever see my old friends again?" I asked.

"Maybe some day but until then I'll be your friend."said Midoriya, "thanks and let's be friends until I find away home."I said.

With that said we make it home and we go to our rooms until dinner and we couldn't be happier.

The next day we go to school and we need to pick a class representative and the class ends up voting for Midoriya but when the media some how breaks into the school that is when Lida calms everyone down by having Ochako use her quirk which is floating him up to the exit and he yells and says it's just the media and everyone calms down.

That is when Midoriya steps down as class representative and hands it over to Lida and that after all the media leaves and we are in class.

We leave for the day and we can't wait to see what happens next.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see what happens next.**


End file.
